Destinies Intertwined?
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: A boarding school for the gifted is where she's ended up for her outbursts of rage in the classrooms. She ends up in a dorm where she has 2 live with 2 boys she hardly knows. The demon in her mind says, "This will be interesting." SasuxOc, OcxOc, SakuxGaa


This is just a Oneshot. I wanted to look over it and see if I liked it or not. I'm not sure if I do. I had a story like this on my old computer. And I had 65 pages of it, none of it was spaced out with double spacing or paragraphs or anything. 65-67 pages of my wonder ful story….'POOF' gone. From the stupid Trojan virus on my computer! I was so sad….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So I got you mad huh?" A boy says with a very smug smirk across his face. He thinks, _"Phoenix sama?"_ **"Hai?" **_"Is this her?"_ **"I'm not sure… it might be." **She can only see her mother's face staring back at her with that stupid smug look.

She takes her sword off of her back and points it to his face. "Don't look at me like that." "Don't point your sword at me like that." They were drawing in a crowd with their dispute. He had bumped into her almost purposefully it seemed to her, and he hadn't apologized to her for it. He had bumped into her purposefully of course but it was only cause Phoenix sama had speculated something of her. He pulls her toward him making her sword go to the side of them not injuring either of them.

She says with a hast temper, "We'll see who's arm gets chopped off then." He looks at her through s smirk unbelievingly that she would do that. A boy that was flying lands on the side of them where her sword isn't, "What are you doing to her Shinji? She's new and obviously has a short fuse."

She looks at the flying boy who has black hair and onyx eyes; he looks at her and smirks a little as she looks at him with a softened rage in her eyes. **"They both are gorgeous…. But he looks super flawless." **_Shut up…. No he doesn't._

"**You are to listen to your elders! If I say he's FLAWLESS THEN HE'S FLAWLESS!!"**

"_Just cause you're a demon and have lived in my family's bodies for ages means nothing to me!"_

She walks away from them and the access people as she puts her sword on her back and heads toward her dorm room. "**I wonder…. No it couldn't have been… him?"**

The school she was attending was a boarding school for the gifted. The gifted as in people that have special powers. This was school in which they were there to learn the things regular children do but also to harness their powers and have their emotions in check.

She goes in her room, and lays on the bed that sits by itself diagonal from the bunk beds. The room was fairly big, but only had enough beds for three people. It was the size of a loft…. A humungous loft.

"_I wonder if all the rooms are like this!? It's amazing!"_

"**No it's not."**

"_Shut up!"_

"**I'm still under speculation…. But-"**

Two people open the doors to he dorm room. An unfamiliar voice says, "WHY ARE THEY PUTTING US IN DORMS INSTEAD OF IN A HOUSE WITH A SUPERVISOR?!" A familiar voice responds, his voice monotone, "Why are yelling idiot? Anyway,. I don't know why their doing it this way this year." "But you're the Superintendents son!" "He doesn't tell me what he's doing."

She sits up, she asks, "Am I in the wrong dorm room?"

"**AHHH…. FLAWLESS BOY…. YOU TWO MUST BE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER. IT'S SOOO CUTE HOW YOU KEEP MEETING UP LIKE THIS!!"**

"_Seriously…… I'm telling you to SHUT UP with all this 'flawless boy' crap!"_

The boy that flew earlier today says, "Well…" He looks down at a piece of paper that has the three people's names that are supposed to be in this dorm together. He asks, "Is your name Hikari Katakana?" She nods her head, "Mm-hm."

He says, "Then this is your room, as well as mine, and another's. We'll be living together for our four years of high school together."The boy that she doesn't know says, "My name's Naruto Uzamaki! If you need some help with something don't hesitate to ask me or Sasuke here!"

"Just look for him…"

"**Attitude problems…."**

"_So he's not flawless. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"**And you have insane problems."**

_The inside her glares evilly at the demon inside her. "I got them from you, I didn't used to have problems like this, you make my emotions change at the drop of hat."_

"**BLAME IT ON YOUR GRANDMA IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT YOU BASTARD!!"**

He finishes his sentence, "You probably won't see me that often. I have tons of classes to go toand I get trampled over by fangirls everywhere so yeah…"

"**Poor him… We're gonna have fanboys! So we're gonna know how he feels!! See how that Naruto kid is looking at you?"**

Naruto is sitting next to her with hearts in his eyes, and she looks at him annoyed, until Sasuke pulls him away from her bedside when he sees Naruto's look towards her.

"Get out of her face dobe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Did you like it? Review PLEASE.


End file.
